This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is one of hot spots in the research area of flat panel display. As compared with liquid crystal display (LCD), OLED display has several advantages such as low power consumption, low production cost, self-luminescence, wide view angle, quick response and etc. Currently, it is a trend that OLED display replaces conventional LCD in, for example, mobile phone, PDA, digital camera and the like.
With rapid development of the display technology, touch screen panel is getting increasingly popular in people's daily life. According to its composition and structure, the touch screen panel may be currently divided into add on mode touch panel, on cell touch panel and embedded touch panel (also referred as in cell touch panel). The add on mode touch panel, which is manufactured by separately fabricating the touch panel and the display panel and then laminating them together, has disadvantages such as high fabricating cost, low light transmittance, thick module or the like. In contrast, the embedded touch panel is becoming increasingly popular with the panel manufacturer due to the facts that it is compatible with the current display panel technology as the touch electrodes for the touch panel can be embedded inside the display panel.
Currently, all in cell touch panels used in the OLED display are based on a top-emitting OLED pixel structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the top-emitting OLED pixel structure comprises a lower substrate 1 and an upper substrate 2 opposite to the upper substrate, and multiple pixel units arranged in a matrix on the lower substrate 1, each of the pixel units including a pixel circuit 3 (the specific structure of which is not shown in FIG. 1) and a top-emitting OLED pixel structure 4, wherein the top-emitting OLED pixel structure 4 comprises an anode layer 41, an organic light-emitting layer 42 and a cathode layer 43 sequentially layered on the lower substrate 1. The cathode layer 43 may also be reused as a self-capacitance electrode. However, since the respective self-capacitance electrodes need to be connected to a peripheral circuit via a wire 5, the wires 5 and the electrodes (the specific structure of which is not shown in FIG. 1) in the pixel circuit 3 must be fabricated at the same layer in order to simplify masking process. As a result, the wires 5 have to penetrate multiple layers including the organic light-emitting layer 42 and the anode layer 41 in order to be electrically connected to the cathode layer 43 reused as the self-capacitance electrode, leading to a relatively complicated manufacturing process and high production cost.